


Zeus

by Ilthit



Category: Modesty Blaise - Peter O'Donnell
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: A fling during an adventure.





	Zeus

The bullets ricochet off the inside walls of the reinforced van. Modesty hears a grunt a thud just before she ducks back up on the roof and the wind drowns out most sounds.

She's got a good grip, but if the van speeds up, she'll be in trouble. She looks back towards the driver's compartment. Bessie leans out the window and gives her a thumbs up – all clear. Willie's got the wheel.

Modesty grins back at her and swings herself down.

Later that night, while Willie disappears, Modesty takes a chance, and crawls into Bessie's sleeping bag. She's not disappointed.


End file.
